


His

by kentakada



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Jisung & Woojin are just slight characters, M/M, hwangwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentakada/pseuds/kentakada
Summary: "I loved you the most but you only saw a dongsaeng. I didn't complain because that was the only way I could stay close to you.-But hyung, how do I grow up in your eyes? What can I do to make you see me as a man?"





	His

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinisteral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisteral/gifts).



> Jihoon X Minhyun  
> Prompt Credit to my One & only @wonceewoo - on twitter which is Cee

Jihoon always found his Hyung cool,  
Maybe cool wasn't the right word. 

Amazing?  
Stunning? 

Stunning.. that brings a tint red blush on Jihoon's face just saying that word as his Hyung. He couldn't help it, it really suited him.  
Stunning, was a word that was apart of him, not just him because he was so much more than just stunning to jihoon. 

He would walk past his Hyung daily, watching his with his tired yet still so godly face, seeing the other practicing harder than the other members. During breaks, practice. After practice, practice. Before practice, he would also be there first, Jihoon knew his Hyung would be there practicing already. 

If he wasn't practicing he knew that he would cleaning, cooking, everything else that Jihoon admired to be. He couldn't understand how his Hyung was able to withstand this hardship- he was personally touched and inspired just to be like him.  
That's what Jihoon thought,  
" exactly Jihoon ah~ you like Hyung cause he's nice~~ and you inspire to be like him!! "

He would tell himself that daily, but he himself knew better, the heart beating quickening to the butterflies twisting his stomach all around, Jihoon just knew, he knew that he was in love with his Minhyun Hyung. 

He tried, he really did try, to stay away from his Hyung, avoid the feelings! That was the first step.  
1\. Ignore the reason of this feelings 

Jihoon would get up extra early in the morning, praying to get up even earlier than his Super early bird Hyung and to prepare himself first so he would be able to avoid any contact with his Hyung later on when they rush to their schedule, however, luck wasn't on Jihoon's side and Minhyun just wakes up when Jihoon finishes his warm bath- which he had no regrets taking a Long one for, until right now where he sees his Minhyun half naked, hair all messy ( in the right places ) with a towel in his hands and arm holding new clothes he is probably going to change into. 

Minhyun stops at the door, looking abit confused by why Jihoon was even awake, this early? 

" Jihoon? "

Jihoon just stares.  
He couldn't look away.  
What's happening??? PARK JIHOON WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOOK AWAY 

Minhyun just waves his hands over Jihoon's face, helping him snap out of his weird trance. Jihoon cough awkwardly, really loudly for a cough and quickly shuffled away from the door and bowed a little to Minhyun. Minhyun just smiled, giving the younger a ruffle with his head, gaining a small whine because he just bathed. 

Minhyun just shook his head whispering a 'cutie' and closed the bathroom door, leaving a shocked and flushed up Jihoon in front of the door, rooted to the ground. 

did he just call me cute  
Wait, no. He said " cutie "  
Minhyun Hyung just called me a cutie.  
Cutie.

" s-so he.. thinks I'm c-cute..? "  
Jihoon said out loud, eyes widening when he realised he sputtered that out loud and slapped his mouth and rushed from the door of the bathroom to his own room- technically the five of them (sadly including Minhyun's) room and knocked his head in anger softly. 

Why would you say that out loud, oh my god Jihoon you are so dumb.. 

He sighed, grabbing his notepad he had written of plans to get rid of his.. absurd feelings towards his hyung

1\. Ignore the reason of the feelings  
He cancelled it painfully, writing on the bottom instead  
HE BRINGS ME SO MUCH HAPPINESS AND BUTTERFLIES WHAT SHOULD I DO 

2\. Keep him in Friend zone. 

Jihoon stares at the notepad.  
What?  
Friend zone?  
He coughed at himself, Minhyun Hyung probably just thinks of me as a dongsaeng, someone he feels the need to protect. Tears welled up Jihoon's eyes, he hated it. He wanted to be more, more than a dongsaeng, more than a Friend. He wanted to be Minhyun's. 

Tears dropped on his notepad and he clutched the notepad tighter each time a tear fell down Jihoon's face. The pain in his heart was just so unbearable he didn't want to do it anymore. He wanted to call it quits, move away, never see that Hyung that made him feel like he's on the moon Everyday- because at the same that, he knew in reality, that they will never work. And Minhyun would have hated him, after finding out that Jihoon is in love with him. 

Suddenly, instead of seeing the notepad which was already soaked in tears, he's eyes was covered with a soft material, warmth was filled throughout his body. Jihoon gasped softly, feeling a soft yet strong hand patting his back calmly. 

Jihoon didn't know who he was, but being in his arms felt so right, Jihoon melted in there, he felt safe, comforted, loved. In those arms, Jihoon could break down, he was ready to break his walls when he was embraced. 

" w- "  
" shh.. it's okay Jihoon ah.. just cry.. Hyung is here "

Jihoon's heart couldn't help be quicken it's pace, Jihoon bit his lip as he realised his face was stuffed in the guy he was crying about, Hwang Minhyun.  
Jihoon couldn't believe what was happening to him right now, he was crying, about his Minhyun Hyung who is now hugging him about crying about him, without knowing the reason why Jihoon crying about- which is him himself. 

Jihoon's hands wanted to so badly crawl to to Minhyun's waist, bringing their bodies closer together but yet he knew his place.  
" h-Hyung.. you can let go now.. "  
" you sure? "

Jihoon just nodded his head, eyes closed as he knew it was the last time he could probably feel Minhyun's chest and warmth near him. 

Minhyun let go and Jihoon just closes the notepad real quick, in fear that Minhyun would ever glance at it and find out. Sure he didn't write Minhyun's name on it, but Minhyun Hyung wasn't dumb, in fact probably smarter than most of them here and Jihoon didn't want to let his Minhyun Hyung know, not now, not ever. He couldn't let his Minhyun Hyung know. 

Or it will be the end to him ever even saying the word "his" when Minhyun is the sentence. 

 

 

 

 

 

" Minhyun ah, can help gather the Maknaes ? "  
Minhyun just nodded his head, patting Jisung's shoulders which clearly showed that jisung was stressed out. 

He just walked into the practice room where the maknaes all reportedly said they were at. He opened the door softly, not wanting to disturb any of them since he hears the loud music of ' Burn it Up ' playing in the speakers, blasting out loud much louder than Minhyun expected to be honest. 

Minhyun opens the door, noticing how the room was actually empty, confusing him till he notices someone at the near end of the practice room, dancing. 

Oh? It's just Jihoon. 

Minhyun was about to walk in until he heard the specific sound of a cry let out from the other. He stopped in his tracks, staring at the mirror that was the only way to see Jihoon. Jihoon's face was red, tears flowing down his face crazily and messed up hair as Jihoon continues to dance, clearly tired, clearly not able to continue anymore but still pushes himself to end it. Minhyun didn't know what to do, he never knew why Jihoon was crying the other time he saw Jihoon in their room crying. 

Minhyun immediately snapped out of it once he heard he a loud yelp and collapsed sound. Minhyun immediately slams the door open and rush in towards Jihoon who was now on the ground, groaning in pain and held his ankles with more tears flowing down from his eyes now. 

" Jihoon!! Are you okay?? "  
Minhyun asked worriedly squatting down to Jihoon's level and looked at his ankle.  
" I-I'm fine. "  
" no you're not! Let Hyung see "

Minhyun shoves Jihoon's hands away to see the blue black bruise that formed on Jihoon's ankles that were also filled with red surrounding it. Minhyun touches it slowly, gaining some grunts from Jihoon.

" Jihoon ah.. you overworked yourself.. "

Jihoon just kept quiet 

Minhyun looked up to see Jihoon not meeting his eyes and away from his ankle.  
" Jihoon ah look at me " 

Jihoon ignores him. Minhyun sighs, grabbing Jihoon's face to face him. Minhyun was a little shock to see Jihoon's red and horrible teared up face, it showed the hurt and sorrow through his eyes. 

" Jihoon ah.. "

Jihoon just sobbed a little louder. Jihoon hated that Minhyun was breaking him again.  
Minhyun cleans off Jihoon's tears and pushes him closer to hug Jihoon. 

" it's okay.. it's okay.. Hyung is here now.. "

Jihoon just cried harder. The reason is you Hyung, because you're here and because you are Hyung it's not okay. 

 

" Jihoon!! Are you okay?? "  
Jisung rushed over to Jihoon who just nodded softly, sniffing a little. Jisung looked at Minhyun in worry, asking him what happened. Minhyun just looked at jisung telling him that he was walking and he heard a loud yelp and opened the door to see Jihoon hurt.  
Jisung sighs, helping Minhyun walk Jihoon to the nearest chair and calls the manager.

Minhyun sits next to him, as Jihoon just looks down at his fingers. His fingers were then taken and wrapped into another, Jihoon looked to see Minhyun holding Jihoon's hand, smiling at Jihoon softly. Jihoon's heart fluttered and looked down back at their hands. 

If only you liked me back.  
If only you loved me as much I love you. 

Jihoon gave in, however, letting his own emotions take control and intertwine their hands and held Minhyun's tightly, Minhyun just replied with a light squeeze. Jihoon let his heart run the marathon, because he didn't want to let this chance go. No matter how much he wanted to stop his feelings, he wanted his hands connected with Minhyun's so much more. 

" Jihoon ah.. can you tell.. can you tell Hyung what happened? "  
" h-huh? "  
" why have you been crying these days? Did something bad happen? "

He really didn't want to tell him, especially not Minhyun. But at the same time, he didn't want to keep things from him. 

" I'm fine.. "  
" no.. look you even hurt yourself now, I'm worried.. "  
" you're worried... ? "

Jihoon asked, biting his lips a little. Minhyun just nodded, rubbing his thumb on Jihoon's hand that gives Jihoon goosebumps and tickles everywhere. 

" It's okay if you don't want to tell me but Jihoon ah.. I'm always there for you. "  
" I.. I'll tell you .. soon. Hyung, soon. "

 

Ever since the day Jihoon got admitted to the hospital for his ankle, Minhyun was daily by his side. Not that he was complaining because that was what Jihoon wanted every single day since he met the older. It was just so hard to bear seeing Minhyun the firsts thing you wake up and very last thing you see when you go to sleep. This wasn't healthy for Jihoon at all, he prayed that he could escape this hospital already. He missed dancing, he missed practice and missed doing schedules with the other members no matter how tiring they were. 

" Minhyun hyung.. don't you have anything, why are you here again.. "

Minhyun just chuckled while taking a seat in the chair that is always next to Jihoon. 

" I don't. Anyways, I cooked some chicken soup so drink up "  
" b- "  
" no buts Park Jihoon! And drink the soup! "

Jihoon just pouted but tries to sit up anyways. Minhyun quickly helps him in sitting up properly which Jihoon gives a soft " thanks " TOP and started to take a sip of the soup his Minhyun Hyung made for him. 

His Minhyun Hyung, made it personally for him.

" Park Jihoon? "  
Jihoon looked up at the doctor, Minhyun quickly stood up and greeted the doctor.  
The doctor smiled, telling Minhyun that Jihoon was at to be released and Minhyun thanked the doctor and jumped around afterwards.  
Jihoon giggled at the sight of his Hyung being happy. 

Oh god Minhyun Hyung, why are you so cute. 

Minhyun helps Jihoon walk as the walk towards the car that was waiting for them at the carpark.  
Jihoon, however, stopped in his tracks.  
Minhyun stopped too, turning to face Jihoon. Jihoon just looked down, biting his lip.

I want to tell him.  
I need to.  
I have to.  
Why would I??  
This.. whatever we have would be over??  
No..  
I can't risk it.

" Jihoon? "

I..

" you okay? "

I.. want to.  
I want to let us have a chance  
I want Minhyun Hyung to know, I want him to know I'm in love with him, I care for you, I want be with him. I want him to know how I feel, to be in his arms how he touches me in my heart.. how I want to his. 

Tears start forming Jihoon's eyes again, Minhyun immediately faced Jihoon in worry.

" Jihoon- "  
" Hyung.. I.. I like you.. "  
" huh? "

Jihoon shook his head, tears already down his face like an ugly mess 

" n-no.. Hyung I'm in love with you. "

 

 

 

Jihoon looked up at the sky, sighing. It was the fifth time today that Jihoon had to ' go for a toilet break ' even ignoring his stupid Best Friend woojin's remark of calling Jihoon a 'boy with a tiny bladder' but he needed this escape. He knew what he had done already.  
He couldn't take it back. 

Jihoon closed his eyes. Forcing the tears in.

 

" n-no.. Hyung I'm in love with you "

Silence, it was silence everywhere. Jihoon wanted to cry even harder now, he knew the answer to what he had just said. 

" Jihoon ah.. I.. it's not that I don't like you.. I- we can't be.. you're too young and.. i only see you as a dongsaeng. "  
" why.. why Minhyun Hyung.. why can't you see me as a man? "

 

Minhyun just kept silent. The only think that now that could be heard was Jihoon's tears dripping onto the ground.

"I loved you the most but you only saw a dongsaeng. I didn't complain because that was the only way I could stay close to you.  
But hyung, how do I grow up in your eyes? What can I do to make you see me as a man? "  
" you can't. "

 

Jihoon just let out a sob. He kept it in for Long, longer than the old record at least.  
It's been a month, they drifted Jihoon could have said. He saw this coming anyways, no one really noticed it because they were never that close in the first place. They always talked when no one was around, holding hands only when Jihoon needed comfort.  
That was their relationship, and Jihoon knew his place. 

He would never be able to win His Minhyun Hyung's heart. Because Minhyun Hyung was never 'his'.


End file.
